


Welcome Home

by emotionssuck



Series: After The Hunt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Spring, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionssuck/pseuds/emotionssuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fills a void in Sam's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

A warm May day turned into a cool spring night. Sam called Dean telling him that he would be late coming home.

"Oh common dude, it's a Friday night. What are you gonna be doin' at the cafe?"

"Someone placed a big order for pie and cheesecake, about twenty-seven in all, if you can believe it, so I have to prep everything and, oh shit, fuck, okayihavetogoseeyouatsevenloveyou." And the phone is hung up.

Dean looks at the clock, 5:47, and Dean's stomach growls. He pulls out a menu that delivers.

"Hi, can I have a medium pizza with sausage, peppers and onions."

"Yes that's it."

"Okay, 6:30, ... Bye."

Dean watches the rest of the news until he can't stand how depressing it is anymore and turns it off. He goes out to the patio and sweeps off all the helicopters that cover the stone. He brings out the cushions for the chairs that surround the fire pit although he doesn't plan on lighting it until October.

Dean goes back in for a miller light when the doorbell rings. He scoops the money off of the table and gets his pizza. It smells wonderful and his mouth waters.

~~~

"That was good, thanks," Sam says walking back into the house.

"Hey, grab me another beer?"

"What do you want, Miller, Bud Light, Corona?"

"Bud Light," Dean answers.

Sam returns with Deans beer and a glass tumbler of Jack Daniels.

"Really? Already gettin' in to Daniels?" Dean asks with a light tone.

"Yeah, just stressed from work, I guess," Sam says quietly, lips flat, eyes zoning out.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asks, worried.

"Yeah. Just been thinkin'."

"About what?" Dean asks, seriously worried about Sam.

Sam closes his eyes tight and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, nothin', it's okay."

"Sam, you can tell me anything, I won't laugh, if it’s some kinky thing you want to do with me," Deans eyes are bright and mouth smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Sam smiles looking over at him and laughs at his suggestion.

"No, it's not like that," Sam takes a sip of Daniels, try to relax his shoulders and ease his mind. The whiskey runs down his throat warm and thick.

Dean's still looking at his brother to continue or explain himself. Sam sighs and thinks he might as well admit it, to get it off his chest.

"I, want, children," Sam says looking from the fire pit to Dean after the words have left his mouth. Dean just looks confused and Sam laughs at his face.

"Dude, I know it's a bad idea, trust me, I've thought about it for weeks, but, I don't know. I think you would be the best dad in the world. Hugging them when they're hurt and making them laugh all the time but there's no way that that could happen because we can't explain to them that we're brothers. It wouldn't make sense to them and it would mess with them. And I feel bad that you will never have that experience, because of us, me," Sam tried to look at Dean the entire time he was talking but he had to look away. Tears brimmed his eyes and Sam just laughed. Laughed at his idea, laughed at this situation he now put Dean in. Dean slides in next to him on the couch. Dean wraps his arms around Sam and brings him closer.

"Sammy, listen to me. I love our relationship; I'd do everything again in a heartbeat. I'm okay to not have kids and not have that experience, I mean the world’s over populated anyway and I wouldn't want them getting hurt from our past, okay? Or god forbid, wanting to hunt. And you really think I would be a good dad? cause I think you need to stop drinking."

Sam laughs and pulls away to wipe his eyes dry. He leans in to kiss Dean as a thank you. He tastes like beer and maybe pizza.

“What’s with the “them”, how many kids do you want Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Five,” Sam says with a big smile and laughs at Dean’s expression. Dean turned from smiling to shock in 0.3 seconds.

“Seriously? You want five screaming kids around here? Making messes, running around, pooping non-stop.”

Sam just laughs at Dean. The image of Dean trying to calm down a child while another plays with his feet and another one climbing up the stairs, as Sam is busy with the other two. Just utter chaos.

“Oh, and all girls,” Sam says smiling at Dean’s expression.

“Dude, seriously? You think we could handle girls? We would have to buy stock in maxi pads and tampons,” Dean shudders at the thought and Sam keeps laughing.

~~~

They finish their drinks, sitting in silence, side by side, looking at the night sky.

"I think we should shower and get into bed, you have an early day tomorrow making pie and cheesecake,” Dean says.

Sam groans in response. “Don’t remind me,” he says standing up and pulling Dean up after him into Sam.

Sam kisses Dean again. "I'm sorry," Sam says now feeling guilty about the whole children thing.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I guess, just bringing up my idea.”

"Don't apologize, it's fine, now go get the shower hot while I lock everything up."

~~~

Dean thinks about what Sam said Friday, all weekend. Trying to fill this void in Sam. Sunday night Dean's trying to sleep with Sam almost on top of him, passed out.

This happens often. Dean thinks it's because Sam subconsciously is still protecting Dean from their past monsters. Sometimes Sam will squeeze Dean and mutter out words but Dean can't understand half of it. He just whispers to Sam that everything is okay, nothing bad will happen and that Dean loves him, and always will.

Lying there, hot as hell, (well almost) Dean comes up with something. He smiles to himself as he thinks more about this idea. He turns his head toward Sam and his lips meet his head. He kisses him, kicks the blanket and sheet off and falls asleep with Sam protecting him.

~~~

"Dude, I'm tired, I've been making food all day," Sam complains as Dean pulls him up off the couch.

"Yeah well I have a surprise for you so come on."

_Bark. Bark._

"Did someone get a dog up the street?" Sam asks weary from work.

They step outside and Sam stops, his mouth agate. A small, blonde, dog is sitting in the front of Dean's jeep, propped up to look out the window, barking and waging.

"Oh my god."

Dean smiles, opens the car door and the cocker spaniel jumps out. Dean grabs the leash and leads it over to Sam.

“Dean you stole a dog?” Sam asks and sits down to play with the happy dog.

“What? Pfhh, No. I got her today from the pound. After what you said it got me thinking that you needed something to look after, besides me,” Dean says joking. “And I made sure to get a girl for your need of estrogen.” Dean watches Sam play with the dog, happy that Sam is happy.

“She’s two and trained so its okay if we leave her here during the day. I have supplies in my jeep. Figure out a name Sammy.”

Dean unloads everything and brings it in the house. He has a 50-foot chain, a collar, a 15-pound bag of dog food, treats and a few toys. Sam thought of a name but has worried his lip to even speak it out loud to Dean. Sam picks up the dog and brings her inside.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, do you think, we could name her, Jo?”

Dean looks up at him, face unreadable to Sam. Sam panics and tries to fix his mistake.

“Sorry, Dean, we don’t have to, uh Clara or Mallory, uh Mollie? What do you think?”

“We can name her Jo, Sam. I’m okay with it.” Sam looks Dean over, to really see if he’s okay with it.

“Really. It’s fine.” Dean bends down to pet and scratch the dog behind its ears. “Hi, Joanna, welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad I took a while to update. I get really distracted sometimes. 
> 
> The plot on this work changed several times but I'm happy with this. I was conflicted with naming their dog Jo because she was really important to them, especially Dean, and i didn't want to disrespect her by naming a dog after her. I hope you enjoy it, and please comment, especially if you see writing errors and your opinion about the dog if you have one.


End file.
